


[untitled] #6

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Imagination, Liverpool, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were office employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #6

You wonder what it would be like to be an office worker, going down to the archives, and Xabi, he would be an intern, archiving files into their rightful folders, waiting for you to come down after a long meeting with the boss and some new clients, waiting for you to rip his clothes off right there. The archives are one big room with blue fluorescent lights that make it look like a gloomy place, sad and lonely. It is a quiet place where you can just go up to him and push him against a shelf and claim him.

His hands are full of paper cuts. You just want them to heal under your touch, you don't want him to hurt even for that tiny a cut.


End file.
